


The Destiny of an Uzumaki

by Kaido_Myo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Naruto but realistic, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Third hokage can’t keep promises, Trust Issues, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaido_Myo/pseuds/Kaido_Myo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki never had anything or anyone. He faced twelve years of isolation and Despair, no one to talk to or call friend. The entire village hated him, the other kids ignored him. It was impossible to ignore the whispers and the rumors.He didn't realize how hard it was to get over it all, not even achieving his goals could make him forget._________________________________________________________________________A more realistic approach to Naruto's trauma, and how he really should've turned out after twelve years of isolation and neglect.Ships probably won't play an important role in this, but I may add some in later on. They are kids, after all.Also posted on Wattpad.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't sure of what to do, all he knew was that he made a promise. He was always the type to keep his promises, and especially those made to someone who was dying as the promise was made. So there he was, holding the child of the fourth hokage and heading to the hokage's office. His retirement seemed to be cut short, but the village needed a leader at such a desperate time. He knew he had no choice but to step up.

"His name- his name is Naruto... Take care of him, for me..."

"I will do my best, I promise."

He sighed and stared at the child in his arms. Such a small and innocent child, yet inside him held a monster that could kill the entire village in moments. He needed to be cautious, he needed a plan. He stepped inside the building and made his way to the room where the meeting would take place. The village elders surely would have ideas, he just needed to make sure Danzo didn't get to them first.

"Hiruzen, give the boy to me." Biwako gently smiled, her eyes creased with worry. "I'll watch over him while you discuss what is to be done."

He handed over the child to his wife, watching as the boy looked at him with curious eyes. They were the kind eyes of Minato, that was for sure. He frowned, he couldn't think of the deaths. Not yet.

He opened the doors and entered the room, the only empty seat was waiting for him. It had been some time since he sat at that seat, he never thought he'd sit there again. 

"It's about time you made it, Sarutobi." Homura Mitokado, one of the village elders. "A decision must be made."

"Yes, indeed." Hiruzen sighed and sat down. He gazed at Danzo for a moment and had to wonder what ideas he was conjuring. "I've given it some thought myself, I believe that it would be best if Biwako and I raised him for a few years."

"Hiruzen," Koharu Utatane began, "How do you plan on doing that if you are also serving as hokage? Wouldn't an orphanage be better suited for this?"

"An orphanage would be pointless, the villagers have already shown distrust in this child. They know of what lies inside him, we need to keep an eye on him personally." He gazed at Danzo, "Don't you agree?"

Danzo looked at the elders for a moment, then back to Hiruzen. He was thinking, but he didn't seem to hold any malice. "We must keep a watchful eye on the boy, if we send him to an orphanage we risk losing him. I suggest we keep him away from the shinobi world, it may cause him to lose control of the kyuubi's chakra."

He frowned, he could agree with Danzo, but was it in Naruto's best interest? The elders and Danzo only considered the interest of the village, but Hiruzen was more concerned about the boy. 

"Danzo has a point, we can't allow him to be out of our grasp. Many ninja from other villages may go after him, to try and release the kyuubi." Koharu sighed, "If you wish to raise the boy, then so be it. But we will be having him watched over by ANBU at all times. At least until we know it is safe to leave him be."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[One year later]

Kakashi watched Sarutobi closely, a distant look in his eyes. He had his assignment from Danzo, he had to spy on the third hokage. The assassination would be soon, Kakashi was expected to make sure it went smoothly. 

For some reason, he couldn't help but be reminded of when he was tasked with watching over a pregnant Kushina Uzumaki. The last mission he ever got from his sensei, and he'd failed. He knew he couldn't help it, he was forced behind the barrier and told not to get involved. Even so, Kushina and Minato were both dead. The third hokage spread the tale of Minato's great sacrifice, he died sealing the kyuubi inside a newborn child. Many knew of the fact that Kushina was very pregnant at that time, but nothing was said of who birthed the child. The third hokage did make attempts to claim that the child was randomly chosen, that he was just in the area at the time.

Kakashi knew better, it wasn't hard to connect the dots. Especially now, seeing the child in person. The third hokage held the baby in his arms, the spitting image of his former sensei. 

"I know you're there," Sarutobi spoke out. He turned around and faced the direction that Kakashi was in. "Kakashi Hatake?"

He frowned at the mention of his name, staring at the man he held so much hatred towards. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of the child, who held out a hand towards him.

"I think he likes you,' Sarutobi laughed, "You should hold him."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Was this a distraction? Was it a facade?

"He doesn't bite, I assure you." 

Kakashi sighed and allowed the hokage to place the young boy into his arms. The boy stared up at him with a small smile. His eyes looked so much like Minato's, it was hard for him to look. "Kushina died much after giving birth, didn't she?"

Sarutobi frowned, a sorrowful nod in response. "Minato sealed the kyuubi inside of his own son. I figured that it would be best if that fact is kept secret, for his sake. I fear what the boy would do if he discovered that his own father did such a thing to him... I promised to take care of him, I don't intend on breaking that promise."

Kakashi frowned, though his mask hid that from both the child and the hokage. 

"His name is Na-"

"Naruto, yes i figured as much." Kakashi couldn't help but stare at his cheeks, three lines on each. Like whiskers, almost. "Minato-sensei told me once. The last time I ever spoke with him, I had told him how Kushina was doing and he spoke of how excited he was to be a father." 

If only his former sensei actually got to live long enough to see his own son smile. Kakashi could hardly stand looking at Naruto. He could only see his failures.

"I assume Danzo has tasked you with spying on me?"

Kakashi raised his head and stared at the man in front of him. He didn't respond, he knew it wasn't a question. He handed Naruto back to the hokage and sighed.

"Why wasn't I allowed to fight that day? I could've saved them."

"Maybe so," Sarutobi gazed at the lake in front of him and sighed, "The will of fire burns brightly in you, Kakashi. The future depends on the younger generation. We can never take any chances when it comes to war, we can only hope."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"What if instead of saving them, you shared their fate? You are young and wise, you have yet to spread your flame." He sighed and looked back at Kakashi, "I am unaware of whatever it is that Danzo has told you, but he is a man of deception. He did nothing to stop the kyuubi that day, he hid from the battle."

Kakashi stared at him and pondered his words. Danzo had said many things about Hiruzen Sarutobi, but none of it added up. The hokage cared dearly of his village, of each person. He cared for the future more than anything, and he held more passion than Danzo could ever even try to show. Kakashi was conflicted, to say the least.

"Tomorrow," He began, deciding it was only right to tell him, "Danzo is planning on assassinating you. He assigned me to watch over you and gather intel. I see now that his actions were ill-intentioned."

"I see," Sarutobi had figured as much. "Tell me everything."

________________________________________________________________

[ten years later]

He'd been alone for a while. The third hokage stopped by once a month, each time granting him an allowance. His stays usually only lasted some minutes, never long enough to satisfy Naruto's need of socializing. Sometimes the young boy found himself pacing around the outskirts of the village, he was always drawn to the park. The swing set was always his favorite, but whenever he went.. well, the other kids would all leave as soon as he arrived.

At first, he thought it was only a coincidence. It kept happening though, and soon he started paying attention. The adults called him a demon, the kids were told to stay away. He wasn't sure of why, he'd never done anything. He never had parents, he couldn't even remember who raised him when he was a baby. There was never anyone, for years and years he'd wake up in his tiny apartment all alone. He'd eat whatever was available to him, whatever odd snacks he'd buy when he gathered the courage to go shopping. 

He didn't like leaving the apartment, but staying would only make him feel more alone. There was no where for him, he didn't belong in Konoha. 

Sometimes he'd climb up onto the tallest buildings and stare up at the rock carvings of all the hokage. Maybe, just maybe, if he were to be hokage... maybe then he'd have somebody. Maybe he'd finally belong...

Sometimes he would try and ask the third hokage about the things he wanted to know. He'd asked about his parents, because he knew he had to have them. Everyone had parents, it was just how life worked. The old man only said that his parents passed while fighting for the village. It wasn't helpful, not even a little bit. He also asked why everyone hated him, and the old man dodged the question entirely. Naruto knew that there was something different about him, he just didn't know what. The whisker lines on his face felt like a hint, but he didn't know what they meant. Maybe it was a clan thing, but he never saw anyone else with them.

He'd tried researching the Uzumaki clan, but they all had red hair. His was a bright blond, but he figured that his father had red hair too. His last name was Uzumaki, typically from the father. It was an easy conclusion to jump to, but looking at the records of the fallen shinobi, there were no men with that name. It was like his parents just didn't exist, fallen off the face of the earth. The only Uzumaki that passed was a woman who married into a new name, Kushina Namikaze. It just didn't match up.

"It's him, the boy..."

Naruto frowned, digging his hands into his pockets and staring at the ground. He stood out like a sore thumb in the village, but he enjoyed his orange clothing and didn't plan on changing wardrobes. He liked orange, it felt right. 

The academy was little ways ahead, he often liked to extend his walks there by taking a longer route. Being late made his teachers worry about him, worry if he was alright. He sensed that there was some other reason as to why they worried, but he didn't care. As long as they worried about him, he was fine with it.

He had one last year of being in the academy, he'd studied for hours every day to try and understand everything. He hated studying, he could never pay attention; but he had no choice. He had to prove everyone wrong, so he'd train and study as much as he could. No one ever told him to stop, no one ever advised him to take breaks and to get enough sleep. No one ever bothered him at all when it came to his bad habits, so who was he to care? 

He stopped in front of the doors of the academy. Beyond those doors held the kids his age, his competition. So many of them seemed to have skill already, especially that Sasuke kid. Naruto hated him, he didn't even know why. The guy never bothered to acknowledge him even once.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" 

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto looked up at the ninja. He was one of his teachers, the only one that showed care for him. Naruto smiled and nodded, "Of course! I'm just thinking about how close I am to becoming a genin!"

"Oh, I see... That is soon, isn't it? Less than a year, I believe." Mizuki chuckled, his smile just barely reaching his eyes. "Well, you're just gonna have to practice everything me and Iruka have taught you until then, I heard that you haven't been able to do the clone jutsu yet."

"I'm having some trouble with it for now, but believe it! Just a bit more practice and I'll be able to make hundreds of clones!"

"Oh?" Mizuki raised a brow, "Well, I'll hold you to it then."

Naruto nodded and watched his sensei enter through the doors. He lowered his smile to a frown and sighed, now he just had to figure out why he couldn't get that damn clone jutsu down...

He finally opened the door and made his way to his seat. For once, he was on time. He ignored the looks that some of his peers sent his way, he didn't care about whatever they were thinking. They were just kids, like he was. What did their opinions matter anyways?

But still, he couldn't ignore that it still hurt...  
_____________________________________________


	2. [Chapter 2] Graduation

Naruto Uzumaki had practiced for years to graduate the academy. It had become his life, he trained and studied until he physically could not keep his eyes open. He tried to perfect each jutsu, but the clone jutsu just never worked. Mizuki-sensei tried his best to aid Naruto, but no matter what... it just didn't work.

So, he wasn't confident at all when he entered his classroom on the day of the exam. The other kids bounced around in excitement, that day would begin their lives as a ninja. Naruto's could only trust in fate that he would pass, and he wasn't sure of how much he could trust anything. His odds were against him. He could pass the written test, pass all the jutsu. None of it would matter if he still couldn't create one perfect clone of himself. He'd end up having to retake the year, which would put him way behind the other kids his age.

Shikamaru Nara exited the exam room, a smug look on his face. He'd definitely passed, though Naruto was willing to bet that his written exam scores were, well... probably worse than anyone else's in the class. The Nara's were known to be lazy, but they all were highly intelligent. 

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka sensei spoke, he stood in the doorway. It was his turn, the moment where he had to hope for a miracle. 

Naruto nodded and entered the room. Iruka walked over to a table and stood next to Mizuki. Mizuki-sensei offered a supportive smile, giving him a thumbs up. Naruto nodded and began performing each jutsu, some weren't perfect but they were passable.

But then it was time for the clone jutsu, he sighed and closed his eyes as he did the necessary hand signs. "Clone jutsu!'

He didn't hear either sensei speak a word, so he slowly opened his eyes to see if he'd succeeded. Much to his dismay, a wobbly and terrible version of himself was next to him. He hadn't passed.

Iruka-sensei frowned, marking something off on a piece of paper. "Unfortunately-"

"Oh come on Iruka, he only failed on one jutsu. We could just let it slide and allow him to graduate with the rest of his class..."

"I'm sorry, but the clone jutsu is one of the most important jutsu to pass. If he cannot even create one clone, I cannot pass him." Iruka looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto frowned, the air in the room felt suffocating. He left the room without saying a word, the other students stared at him. It wasn't hard to tell that his solemn expression meant he hadn't passed. 

"Of course Naruto didn't pass, he's not cut out to be a ninja. He can't even keep his mouth shut for five seconds."

He found himself on the swing. One attached to a large tree. It was right outside the academy, where he could watch as all his classmates were praised by their parents. He didn't even have parents to cry to or to hug him until he felt better. He pretended to not notice the looks he got, tried to ignore the whispers. 

"It's that boy- The fox brat.."

"Shh, we aren't supposed to talk about that!"

"Whatever, makes sense that he was the only one to not pass."

He'd been called the fox brat many times. Part of him had a feeling he knew what it meant, but he was deep in denial to even think about it. He just stared at the ground and pretended to only hear the wind.

"Naruto..." 

He looked up, Mizuki-sensei stared at him with a smile. He was knelt down to be at his height, there was this look on his face that Naruto had never seen before. 

"Come with me, there's something I think you'd like to know..."

He shook his head, he didn't care about whatever it was. 

"What if i told you that there was another way to graduate?"

That caught his interest, he perked his head up and smiled. Another way, huh? 

————————

Stealing the scroll was the easiest thing he'd ever done, it was almost laughable at how unguarded the thing was. It was also suspicious, Mizuki-sensei made it a huge point that the ninja guarding it were very hard to trick. They only expected true ninja to pass that test, and Naruto definitely passed. He held the scroll tightly, but he couldn't help but peek inside. He had assumed the scroll was full of gibberish, maybe even a congrats for passing the alternate exam or something. But when he opened it, he grinned.

It was a real scroll, one that held information about the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto read it over and over, practicing what the scroll advised. He was having some luck, too. Better luck than his miserable attempt from earlier.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You pass!" Mizuki sensei approached him, but Naruto frowned when he saw the look in the man's eyes. It was a look of pure bloodlust, one he'd never seen on anyone before. "Now, hand over the scroll."

"Oh. Well actually... I was hoping I could borrow it to-"

"NARUTO!" They both turned around, Iruka sensei stood there with worry creasing his brows. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto went to look over at Mizuki, but the man was no longer there. Had Iruka even seen him at all? 

"I passed the test, right? I got the scroll without being caught!" He smiled, though soon lowered the smile when he realized that Iruka wasn't smiling.

"Who told you that, Naruto? That scroll is a sacred artifact of our village, it is not to be taken from where it belongs..."

"Hmm? Well, Mizuki-sensei told me that it was all part of the test. And he said I passed!"

"Mizuki?" Iruka repeated, then turning to gaze around the area. There were so many trees, he couldn't sense any chakra besides Naruto's.

"Yeah! He told me where to get it and everything!" Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling, but why would Mizuki lie to him? Mizuki-sensei was the only person who actually cared about him...

"Where did he go?!"

Naruto frowned and scratched his head, "Dunno, he left once you got here..."

That's when the reality really struck, the reality that the only person he trusted had betrayed him.. Has used him... And for what? A dumb scroll?!

A large shuriken flew towards Naruto, Iruka quickly ran towards Naruto and got him out of the way. 

"Iruka, Iruka..." Naruto knew the voice so well, but the malice made him sound unrecognizable. "You're always in my way. Why even bother saving him? You should hate him more than I do!"

"W-what..?" Naruto gaped, staring at his two sensei. 

"Oh, should I fill you in? You do deserve to know..." Mizuki cackled, catching his shuriken and revealing his spot on top of a tree branch. 

"MIZUKI NO!"

"You can't hide it from him forever, you know..." Mizuki sighed and jumped down to the ground. "Haven't you wondered why everyone hates you? Why everyone whispers when they think you can't hear? Why you have no parents?"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka tried fighting Mizuki, but the silver haired man only continued his speech. 

"What're you saying, Mizuki-sensei..."

"Well, It's quite simple..." 

"Mizuki, now is not the right time! This is not the plan that the third-"

"The nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago.. Its inside of you." Mizuki fought off Iruka and stood over Naruto, "And no one has been allowed to talk about it. Inside you is the demon that killed Iruka's parents, he hates you."

"No..." Naruto stared at the ground. Part of him had known, he'd always sensed something deep within him. This dark energy... He'd never known what..But he knew Mizuki was telling the truth. 

But he had no time to ponder it any longer, the cold sensation of a kunei dug up onto his neck. Mizuki smirked, "No hard feelings, but I need to get that scroll to a certain someone..."

Naruto closed his eyes. There wasn't much he could do, he could barely even allow himself to breathe. 

And then... The kunei was thrown to the ground, Iruka attacked Mizuki and knocked him away.

"Naruto, run!"

Naruto could only listen, and so he ran. He held onto the scroll tightly, he had a feeling that he couldn't let his sensei acquire it. He had to make a plan... He had to do something, he needed to think like a ninja...

But he wasn't a ninja. He'd failed the test. 

His breathing was heavy, he needed to rest. He sat himself behind a tree and hoped Iruka could handle Mizuki-sensei. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy. They both seemed of equal strength, the battle could last long and Naruto was he one holding what Mizuki was after. 

It wasn't for ten minutes that he finally heard someone nearing closer to him, Naruto held the scroll closer to his chest and stared ahead of him. It was... Iruka? 

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're okay, I managed to fend him off.. but he could find us at any moment now... Here, give me the scroll and I can try and bring it back."

Naruto didn't move, he had a bad feeling. He wasn't at all close with Iruka, but he knew his sensei enough to know that he wouldn't immediately ask for the scroll and offer such a weak plan. 

"Naruto- Come on, its just me..."

"I trusted you, Mizuki-sensei... I looked up to you..." It was rage that he felt, a burning rage that made him stand up and remember what the scroll had written inside. He placed the scroll in his jacket pocket and began the hand signs. He stared at Mizuki (Who still took the form of Iruka) and smirked, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

And all around him, dozens of himself appeared. He started running around, scrambling about and trying to make sure Mizuki couldn't tell which one was him. Mizuki returned back to himself, the real Iruka showing up soon after. Both of his sensei looked astonished, almost confused as to what had happened. 

"If you want the scroll, you're gonna have to find the real me!" Each Naruto spoke, Mizuki only raised his shuriken and began attacking them. Each one that got hit poofed into a cloud of smoke, lowering the numbers quickly. 

So maybe his plan was a bit flawed...

"Give it a rest! You'll never be seen as a hero in this village! You'll only ever be the kyuubi!"

"You're wrong Mizuki! Naruto is a ninja of this village, he'll be known as a hero for everything he will do to protect it!" Naruto stared at Iruka-sensei in awe. As it turned out, that was a mistake. Mizuki's shuriken flew towards the real Naruto, he had no time to react. He closed his eyes and awaited to be hit, but the impact never occurred.

He opened his eyes to see Iruka in front of him, the shuriken deep into his back. 

"Iruka-sensei..." He mumbled, eyes wide as he stared at the scene. 

"I don't care if he carries the kyuubi inside of him, he isn't defined by what he can't control..." Iruka pulled the shuriken from his back and turned around, "You on the other hand... You've betrayed your home. I cannot forgive that."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The day had been an exhausting one. Naruto was just glad that Iruka offered to buy him ramen. It also gave him a chance to ask questions, because he had too many.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"What'll happen to him?"

"Well, he'll be serving a sentence in prison. He not only attempted to steal a sacred scroll, he tricked you into doing so and risked your life."Iruka smiled at Naruto, "I doubt you'll need to worry about him for a long time."

Naruto nodded and ate some of his ramen. He wasn't that hungry, but he knew he needed to eat. "Do you really hate me?" His voice was soft, he almost didn't want to ask. He was scared of the answer.

"Of course not, Naruto." This made him raise his gaze to his sensei, "I've never hated you. The kyuubi is what killed my parents, but you have no control as to it being sealed inside of you."

Naruto wasn't fully convinced, for some reason he felt guilty. Iruka was right though, none of it was Naruto's fault.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

Iruka looked away, and he honestly couldn't say for sure. 

"You'll have to ask the third hokage when you go to speak with him. I want to say that he didn't want you to blindly accept your reality, he wanted you to understand the severity of it all... Many people have tried going after you in your life, and many more will do the same."

Naruto nodded and stared at his empty bowl. He was tired, maybe going home and sleeping would be best. So, he stood up and began to say farewell.

"Wait, before you go..." Iruka pulled something from his pocket. "Close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told, shutting his eyes and wondering what Iruka was doing. He felt his heart skip a beat when he felt the fabric being tied around his forehead.

"You can open your eyes now."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Iruka held a mirror in his hand, a ninja headband now in place of where Naruto always wore his goggles. He began to smile, the implications of that action were processing in Naruto's mind.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Going home felt strange, after such a long day... He couldn't tell if any of it were real. He found himself in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and frowning as he raised his shirt over his belly. He activated is chakra and watched the seal appear, his frown deepened. 

If he learned anything that day, it would be to trust no one. Not even Iruka, nor the old man. Trust only resulted in pain, betrayal. He couldn't afford such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I’d be writing something like this in 2021... well, here goes nothing.


End file.
